Preguntas y respuestas
by Aire2409
Summary: Especial de cumpleaños: Sakura tenía muchas preguntas y Kakashi, como buen maestro que era, les daría respuestas.


**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Preguntas y respuestas**

-¿Cómo será su rostro? – preguntaba al viento una joven y sola pelirosa sentada a la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles del bosque -¿cómo será su nariz, su mentón, sus mejillas?-

-Después de tanto años aún no le conozco – suspiró, el viento meció sus rosados cabellos - ese hombre si que es un misterio – sonrió de medio lado a la vez que veía una fugaz nubecilla correr por el cielo azul.

- ¿Cómo se sentirá tocar su rostro, su piel será suave o rasposa por el vello facial, tendrá bigote, barba, ambos o nada? - sonrió con un gesto de tristeza al darse cuenta que quizás ella nunca podría responder esas preguntas, juntó sus piernas y las abrazó poniendo su rostro entre las rodillas – después de tantos años aún no le conozco – entrecerró los ojos - Sasuke y Naruto están en las mismas – sonrió – pero lo de ellos es solo curiosidad, lo mío, lo mío, ya no solo es curiosidad – miró el cielo – ahora se me ha convertido en una obsesión, en una necesidad - se llevó una mano a los labios y se sonrojó - ¿cómo serán sus labios, cómo se sentirá ser besados por ellos? ¿cómo lucirá su sonrisa?- se incorporó para regresar a su hogar.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-

Ella se tensó y justo al escuchar la última palabra de la interrogante pudo ver como él aparecía frente suyo saltando de quien sabe donde.

-Kakashi sensei- ella estaba sonrojada y atónita - ¿cómo es qué…?-

-Responde – la interrumpió- yo pregunte primero- ella asintió lentamente, el se acercó mas y ella retrocedió hasta quedar atrapada entre el árbol y el peligris.

-Hazlo- dijo él al subir su banda ninja y exponiendo su ojo carmín.

Ella pestaño sin comprender, el asintió y sonrió cerrando sus ojos, entonces comprendió, tambaleante rozó la tela de la máscara y la bajó.

-…- si antes esta sonrojada y sorprendida ahora estaba lo que le sigue a esas dos cosas.

-Este es mi rostro – tomó una mano de la joven y la llevó a su cara – esta es mi nariz, mi mentón – conforme decía movía la mano de la chica para que tocará cada parte que era nombrada – estas son mis mejillas, no se si mi piel es suave o no, eso lo decides tu –

-_Es suave- _pensó _–pero también levemente rasposa – _sonrió ya que al parecer su maestro se había afeitado hace uno o dos días.

-Generalmente no uso barba o bigote.. – dijo él – … estos son mis labios… – ella se sonrojó mas al sentir los suaves labios bajo sus dedos, su corazón se acelero al sentir las manos de su maestro tomar su rostro – …y.. esto se siente al besarlos – sin mas acerco sus labios a los de la chica.

El beso era suave, tierno y dulce, tan agradable que a ella le pareció embriagante y adictivo por lo que no tardó en corresponder, Kakashi se dio cuenta de ello y dejándose llevar profundizo en el tacto, el beso se torno mas largo y apasionado llegando a transmitir a ambos tantos y tantos sentimientos y sensaciones que habían permanecido ocultas y dormidas.

- Y esta es mi sonrisa – dijo sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos enternecido ante la cara de sorpresa y sonrojo de su exalumna, subió su mascara - espero y con esto tus dudas se hayan despejado – giro sobre sus pasos para alejarse.

-Si- al parecer ya habia salido de su estupefacción – pero…- él se detuvo y ella se acercó colocando una mano en el hombro por lo que el peligris giro para estar frente a ella – esto me ha generado mas y mas preguntas sensei-

-¿Ah si?- ahora el sorprendido era él al quedar completamente prendado de la mirada jade y todo lo que sus profundos ojos le decían.

-Si- dijo ella bajando de nuevo la mascara y besándolo de una manera mas apasionada y aventurada y echando los brazos al cuello del shinobi.

-Y ¿cuáles son? – pregunto él al finalizar el beso de la joven.

-¿Acaso tengo que ser tan textual? – pregunto sonrojada y seductoramente.

El sonrió - no supongo que no hace falta decirlas- agregó, de nuevo se besaron una vez mas, él se separó y besó el blanco y terso cuello de la kunoichi recostándola suavemente contra el tallo del árbol.

Sakura tenía muchas preguntas y Kakashi como buen maestro que era les daría respuestas.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**_Saludos desde Sinaloa, México._**

Bueno este mini fic que pensaba sería un drabble (mi primer drabble!!!!) pero al final me pase de las 500 palabras por lo que es un corto oneshot, el caso es que espero y les haya gustado. Por favor no me maten por finallizarlo ahí, jejeje, el resto se los dejo a su imaginación o.ñ.

Str mercury cuando leas esto sabrás que este es el "regalo" que te digo en el comentario que te hice en Kakashi de bolsillo que le haría a nuestro peliplateado, ¿crees que le haya gustado? jajaja.

Esto se debe a que ayer (15 de septiembre) es cumpleaños de este shinobi, jaja, pero andaba tan atareada con los preparativos de festejo de la independecia de mi país que no tuve tiempo de nada, auqnue de ser sincera este fic se me ocurrió hoy en la madrugada cuando el cansancio y dolores menstruales ò.ó no me dejaron dormir, bueno el caso es que se me ocurrió y al leer el la actualización de Kakashi de bolsillo se me hizo bien redactarlo y subirlo como un "presente" para el lector del Icha Icha,jaja y mejor dicho para ustedes, ¿qué les pareció?.

Bueno chicas (os) por hoy es todo espero sus comentarios y sugerencias y pondré manos a la obra con los otros fic.

**_¡¡¡VIVA MÉXICO!!!!_** disculpen soy mexicana no pude evitarlo, jaja.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
